SM118: Aiming for the Top Floor!
is the 26th episode of Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Legends. Synopsis Ash and the others have come to the Gym of Kanto in Malie City, where they're met by a group of Gym Trainers dressed as ninjas. Episode Plot At the Pokémon Center, Ash is psyched, as he and his friends should visit the Maile City's Gym. Sophocles reads it was made as an attraction, based on ones in Kanto region. They see it is not an official Gym, but Ash is nevertheless excited to have a battle over there. Ash's Rowlet and Meltan fly around, so Ash calls them back in his Poké Balls before the group departs away. They don't know where the Gym is inside this town, and expected Charlie to guide them. Lana notices some paper on the wall, and has Sandy attack it, only to reveal a dummy behind that paper. Nearby, a man smiles, and undisguises himself as Charlie, who claims this was just an act to entertain the group. Charlie takes them to the Gym, and states it was based on ones on Kanto. Ash does not remember a Gym looking like that, which shocks Charlie to see that Ash knows of that region. Ash admits he comes from Pallet Town in Kanto, surprising Charlie, who is joined by three ninjas. They remind it is the region where Professor Oak lives, and want to know what the region looks like, hoping their appearance reflects traditions of that land. Lillie tries to calm them down, and Charlie pushes the three away, apologizing for the sudden intrusion. The trio admits they are trainers from this Gym, and are excited to meet a real trainer from Kanto. Ash hopes he'll battle these ninjas, and Kiawe joins him, too. However, they are told they don't do battles, but they play games. In fact, if they pass all these challenges, they can face their chief in a battle. The rest of the group is thrilled to venture inside the tower, too. The ninjas throw a smoke bomb and disappear behind the nearest statue, allowing the fourth ninja to welcome them inside the Gym for the first game. The heroes come to a pond, but wonder what they are supposed to do. The ninja, Hanpen, challenges them to water-crossing, which Ash and Kiawe are eager to do. Lana and Sandy immediately go to the pond, but Hanpen stops the former, since they have to walk on the surface of the water, rather than to swim across it. Hanpen gives them some tools, and states they can use their Pokémon to help, all to get across the pond. Hanpen shows some strange circular shoes, and enters the pond to glide across the water. Kiawe goes to do the same, but he nearly sinks down, due to not having much balance. Ash goes to do the same, but fails, as does Sophocles. Knowing their Pokémon can help out, Lillie has Snowy use Powder Snow. This freezes the water, and lets the heroes go to the other side of frozen pond. Hanpen approves of them having passed the challenge, and some stairs slide down for the group to climb to the next floor. On the next floor, the heroes meet the other ninja, Ganmo. He states their challenge is to eat every piece of food from the table. Mallow notices a gelatin, known as yokan. The heroes eat the food, and Lillie has some regrets towards eating the yokan, despite its sweet taste. Ganmo states they passed this round, for all they had to do is to show appreciation towards the cuisine of Maile City. However, he warns them that the next challenge is much more tougher. Just as they are to go to the stairs, Sophocles asks for more food, while Mallow wishes to know the recipes. On the next floor, Shirataki, the third ninja, welcomes the rest of the group. Shirataki explains they have to use the shuriken to hit the targets three times to continue. Ash uses the shuriken and hits the target successfully. Pikachu wants to try that out, too, so Ash throws the starts for Pikachu to use Iron Tail on them to knock them on the target. Kiawe and Marowak do the same, and succeed in hitting the targets. Lana, however, uses six shuriken to hit three separate targets successfully, which amazes Ash and Kiawe. Lillie attempts to throw, but ends up slicing Kiawe's hair. She throws around, before being held by Lana, as she nearly hit her friends with the shuriken. Lillie apologizes, so Shirataki lets Lana, Ash, and Kiawe continue to the next floor. Lillie wishes them luck, as she'd meet up with them later. In their final challenge, Ash, Lana and Kiawe face Charlie before facing his chief. Charlie presents an obstacle course for the group to pass. Kiawe goes first, and successfully crosses the pads, climbing up a log, and navigating on the monkey bars. Standing on the ramp, he evades a wrecking ball before finishing the course. Ash does the same, and just as the wrecking ball swings, he sends Meltan. Meltan eats away the chain of the wrecking ball, causing it to fall down. While Ash is safe, the ball falls off and destroys the rest of the obstacle course, even causing Lana to get wet from the pool. Ash apologizes to Lana, since she can't complete the course, who sees Ash and Kiawe can go on in her stead. Charlie claims these things happen sometimes, and lets Kiawe and Ash cross to the final floor. Ash and Kiawe come to the final floor, and see a battlefield. Ash and Kiawe want to battle their chief; just then, a curtain is unveiled, revealing a malicious guy. Charlie has Lillie, Mallow, Sophocles and Lana sit on a bench to watch the battle, though the latter wanted to partake, too. The guy yells out on his microphone that he hates being referred to as the chief, which disappoints Ash and Kiawe (and Lana, too) that he is not a ninja. The guy introduces himself as Ryuki the star. Charlie tells his chief of the challengers, but Ryuki yells out that he should be referred to as the leader, regardless of the ninja theme. Ryuki dares his challengers to face him: Kiawe steps forward, which saddens Ash that he doesn't get to go first. With Charlie as the referee, Kiawe sends Marowak, while Ryuki sends Zweilous. Seeing the two heads of Zweilous arguing with each other, Ryuki makes some music to make them stop. Kiawe braces his Marowak, who actually plays an air guitar to this music, including Sophocles' Togedemaru. Zweilous fires Dark Pulse, and hits Marowak, knocking it out in one hit. Ryuki shouts out for his victory, while Kiawe calls Marowak back, and warns Ash not to drop his guard. Ash notes that he needs someone that won't get distracted by Ryuki's music. Ash sends Rowlet, who dozes off, knowing it will be unfazed by the music. Ryuki is surprised, wondering if Rowlet can even battle, with Ash trying to even wake him up. As Ryuki plays his music, Ash has Rowlet use Tackle. Zweilous uses Dragon Rush to counter the attack, followed by Bite. Zweilous gets a grip on Rowlet and hurls him around. As Ryuki goes to finish him off, he notices Meltan on his foot, who ate the metal piece of his outfit. With the music stopped, the Zweilous' heads continue arguing, and drop Rowlet to the ground. Ash apologizes to Ryuki, and scolds Meltan for interfering. Ryuki is nevertheless amused by the flow Ash has, and turns this Single Battle into a Double one. Mallow wonders if he can change rules like that, and gets yelled at by Ryuki, since he is the leader of the Gym. Ryuki permits Meltan to assist Rowlet in the battle, while he sends a Druddigon. Meltan uses Headbutt, which Druddigon counters. Ash goes to have Rowlet use Seed Bomb, but Meltan uses Flash Cannon on its own. Ryuki plays the music, causing Meltan's attack to miss its target. Druddigon uses Dragon Claw, while Zweilous uses Bite. While Rowlet flies away, Meltan uses Harden on its own to defend itself. As Meltan is getting hit by Dragon Claw, Rowlet goes to use Peck, but gets threatened by Zweilous. Ash has Rowlet repeat Peck, which actually turns into Brave Bird, and the attack knocks both Druddigon and Zweilous away. Ash is amazed to see this, while Meltan hugs Rowlet. Meltan fires Flash Cannon, while Rowlet uses Brave Bird: the attacks combine with each other, defeating both Druddigon and Zweilous. Ash praises his Pokémon, while Ryuki is impressed by Ash's tactics. Thus, Ryuki gives Ash a badge with his face on it. The group is startled by this badge, while Ryuki still thinks it is cool that he could brag to have defeated "the great Ryuki". Still, Ash takes this badge as a souvenir. At sunset, the group is on a ship back to Melemele Island. Mallow is glad to have a souvenir for Tsareena, while Lana wishes to return here someday. Kiawe also wants to win against Ryuki, and Sophocles supports him. Lillie recounts how fun the battle was, while Ash sees his Rowlet taking a nap. Much to his shock, he notices Meltan eating the Ryuki badge, and tries to stop it. At evening, Lana presents herself in a kimono to her sisters, which she got as a souvenir from Maile City. Harper and Sarah are amazed, and want one for themselves. Lana anticipated that, and got two of them for her sisters. Harper and Sarah are amazed, and the three sisters sleep in these outfits in Lana's bed, together. Debuts Characters *Ryuki *Shirataki *Hanpen *Ganmo Pokémon *Ryuki's Druddigon *Ryuki's Zweilous Trivia *"Who's That Pokémon?:" Goldeen (JP), Froslass (US) *The Poké Question segment hosted by Kiawe asks who battles the Gym Leader in today's episode. The correct answer is the red answer, Kiawe and Ash. The other answers are Lana and Ash (blue), Mallow and Sophocles (green), and Sophocles and Lillie (yellow). *When Kiawe and Ash battle Ryuki, the Japanese instrumental song of Pokémon the Series: XYZ was briefly heard. *The obstacle course that was designed in the gym was based on the same obstacle course for the game show called American Ninja Warriors. Dub differences * The shurikens that Ash and his friends used during one of the gym challenge is changed into fake pink suction cup ones instead. * The wrecking ball at the obstacle course is also recolored pink, and sound effects are added to make it seem like it is made out of rubber. Gallery SM118 2.png SM118 3.png SM118 4.png SM118 5.png SM118 6.png SM118 7.png SM118 8.png SM118 9.png SM118 10.png SM118 11.png SM118 12.png SM118 13.png SM118 14.png SM118 15.png SM118 16.png SM118 17.png SM118 18.png SM118 19.png SM118 20.png SM118 21.png SM118 22.png SM118 23.png SM118 24.png }} Category:Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Legends Episodes Category:Episodes written by Akemi Omode Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kaori Higuchi Category:Episodes directed by Yoshitaka Makino Category:Episodes animated by Rei Yamazaki Category:Episodes in which a Mythical Pokémon appears Category:Episodes featuring a main character's Pokémon learning a new move Category:Episodes featuring Gym Battles